


Love you to the Moon and Back

by AgreedEquation



Series: Snapshots of a Love Affair [26]
Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:10:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgreedEquation/pseuds/AgreedEquation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trent receives a box full of Christmas gifts from Dale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love you to the Moon and Back

Trent was harshly awakened by the doorbell. He groaned and rolled over in his bed, thinking of staying exactly where he was. Yesterday’s celebrations with his family had been great, but tiring and all he really wanted to do was stay in bed and have a lazy day. The person at his door, though, had different plans as they insistently kept on ringing the bell.

“Fine,” Trent mumbled and dragged himself out of the bed. He slowly made his way down the stairs, yawning. He opened the front door and was greeted by a cheerful deliveryman.

“Good morning, sir.” The deliveryman was wearing a Christmas hat and he was smiling brightly. “I’ve got a delivery for mr. Trent Boult.” He was holding a large box and Trent could read his name on top of it.

“Yeah, that’s me.”

“Great.” The deliveryman put the box down and handed Trent a slip of paper and a pen. “Please sign at the bottom.”

Trent quickly signed the delivery note and handed it back to the other man. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, have a nice day.” The deliveryman winked at Trent and turned around, whistling as he made his way to his van.

Trent took the box inside and carefully put it down on his kitchen table, smiling. He had recognized the handwriting on the box as Dale’s the moment the deliveryman had shown him. For a second he thought of videocalling Dale so he could watch him open the gift, but it was too late in South Africa. Dale would be playing in the morning, so he needed his rest. Trent took a pair of scissors and used them to open the large box. That only revealed more, smaller boxes. “What have we got here?” he asked, taking one of the smaller boxes and opening it.

Inside the box he found a pair of red and green Christmas Elf slippers and a note. ‘ _For my sweet Elf! Merry Christmas!_ ’ Trent took one of the slippers out of the box and shook it, making the little bell on the end jiggle. “Sweet.” He moved on to the next, smaller box, revealing a keyring. It was a simple, round keyring, decorated with a sweet message: ‘ _Love you to the moon and back’._ Trent’s smile widened as he inspected it closely. “Love you too, Dale,” he said, the words followed by a deep sigh. He missed Dale so badly. Maybe next year they could celebrate Christmas together. Maybe.

Trent made his way through the other presents, revealing a ‘Make your own wind up car kit’, a cover for his phone with a picture of his dog Louie, a Cookie Monster mug and a set of brightly coloured socks. He picked up the last box and opened it, finding three things: a jewelry box, a picture and another note. He looked at the picture first; it was one of Dale making a kissing face. Trent laughed for a second and then focused his attention on the note. _‘This last one is part of a set of two. I’ve got the other half. Love you, always, Dale.’_

Trent was curious now and reached out for the box and opened it. Inside was a necklace with a pendant in the shape of a puzzle piece. He looked at the picture again and noticed that Dale was indeed wearing a similar necklace. With a wide grin, he put it on and snapped a picture of himself to send to Dale. _‘Thanks for the gifts, they're perfect. Love you too xxx’_.


End file.
